The invention relates to a sealing ring for multi-way valves made up of a valve housing and of a valve spool able to be slid in the same axially, comprising an annular sealing body of a material with rubber-elastic properties which radially externally possesses a circumferential outer sealing portion serving for the anchoring thereof in a holding groove or recess in the valve housing, and radially internally possesses a circumferential inner sealing portion serving for sealing against the valve spool surrounded by it, and between the outer sealing portion and the inner sealing portion possesses a concentrically circumferential central portion.
Multi-way valves possess a valve housing with a receiving space for a piston-like valve spool designed with a round outer form, in which respect for providing a sealing action between the valve housing and the valve spool sealing rings are utilized concentrically surrounding the valve spool and secured in holding recesses in the valve housing. In the case of known arrangements of the type in question it is not unlikely, more particularly an if extremely soft and elastic material is employed for the sealing body, for the sealing portion to seize on the valve spool. This may lead to damage to the sealing portion. Furthermore in some cases the sealing ring may be pulled out of the associated holding recess. A further point to be considered is that extremely soft sealing rings are not inherently suitable for robotized assembly and they may not be employed in conjunction with robots, because they do not possess any definite form. On the other hand it is desirable to produce the best possible sealing effect, for which purpose extremely soft elastic materials come to be used for the sealing body.